


Садоводство

by Angmarsky



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: События после окончания фильма "Люди Икс: Темный Феникс".
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Садоводство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afcleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric/gifts).



\- Знаешь, друг мой…, - произнес Ксавье, обводя ошарашенным взглядом остров. – Я как-то иначе представлял себе совместное проживание. Тебе не кажется, что слово «пенсия» ты воспринял слишком буквально?  
Стройные ряды парников, грядок и прочих огородов, рассаженных в шахматном порядке, были совершенно не тем, что Чарльз ожидал увидеть. Заслуженный отдых после спасения мира должен был включать в себя море, бар с коктейлями… в худшем случае – недорогое кафе на набережной Парижа и номер в приличной гостинице.   
\- Ну, серьезно, Эрик? Дача?  
\- Между прочим, у меня лучшие помидоры в этой части света, - мрачно произнес Леншерр. – Премиум сегмент. Знак качества. Сам глава ЦРУ присылает ко мне за заказами.  
Судя по выражению лица телепата, восторженного эффекта эта новость не произвела примерно никакого.   
\- Я не собираюсь проводить время на грядках, - сухо проинформировал он. – Так, а где ты живешь? Только не говори, что вот этот железный вигвам…  
\- Ты просто не видел его внутри!   
«С милым рай и в шалаше… если накопал траншей».  
Ксавье с большим сомнением рассматривал огромную металлическую кровать, занимающую собой практически всё пространство этого жилища.   
\- Ты не пробовал заводить в доме и другую мебель? Этажерка или симпатичное трюмо с зеркалом бы очень скрасили обстановку.  
\- У меня есть кое-что поинтереснее, - Эрик протянул руку, используя своя дар, и из-под кровати выдвинулась объемная коробка, с лязгом отщелкивающая стальные замки. – Зацени.   
Чарльз заглянул внутрь и издал какой-то придушенный непечатный звук.  
\- Набор шлемов «Неделька»?  
Черный, темно-синий, красный, алый с гравировкой из молний, черный с пламенем, светленький в ромашку и белый в черепушки. Шлемы явно были собранной с любовью коллекцией.   
\- Вот, значит, чем ты занимаешься в мое отсутствие. Прокрастинируешь. Полируешь шлемы. Ну… полагаю, удобства на улице?  
\- Какие удобства?  
\- Ясно, - с каменным лицом произнес Ксавье, выходя наружу и потирая висок. Голова начинала знакомо болеть.   
На ближайшей пальме висел жизнерадостный плакат: «Садоводство «У Магнето». Свежие овощи и фрукты круглый год. Без ГМО и СМС».  
\- Зачем я отпустил вертолет…   
\- Да ладно тебе, Чарльз. Ты привыкнешь. Тебе даже начнет нравиться. Возможно, не сразу, но со временем.   
\- Про наши отношения ты говорил то же самое.   
\- А что, - Эрик выразительно хмыкнул. – Не сработало?  
Чарльз остановился. Надо было признать, что сейчас Леншерр был прав. Еще как сработало, хотя поначалу он тоже не был в восторге от того, что в спальню во время особенно активных моментов прилетают все вилки и ложки с кухни. И иногда даже вантуз, потому что он на металлической цепочке.  
\- Понимаешь, милый… я рассчитывал, как обычно, застать тебя либо в запое, либо в браке, либо в клетчатой рубашке. Либо всё вместе сразу. Но представить, что ты теперь ослик-огородник…  
\- Ты просто не видел мои кабачки…  
\- Эрик, я тебя умоляю! Чего я там не видел за все эти годы?!   
\- За ними даже Рэйвен приезжала.  
\- Понятное дело, главный спец по кабачкам, особенно твоим.  
\- Ты ревнуешь, Чарльз? Коляску как-то трясет.  
\- Нет. Это мне кабачок в колесо попал.   
\- Ты приехал в моей водолазке.  
\- Это была единственная постиранная вещь, которая нашлась в спальне!   
Ксавье решительно направился сквозь огороды к вертолетной площадке.   
\- Это возмутительно. Я не настолько стар, чтобы копать твои грядки. Возвращаюсь к маме.   
\- Чарльз… для кого я поднимал метро?  
\- Меня тоже крайне интересует этот вопрос, друг мой. Зачем тебе надо было играться в «Дюну»? Этот поезд посреди дороги не нес в себе никакого логического смысла.  
\- Ты всегда игнорируешь мои подарки.  
\- В прошлый раз ты принес обломки стадиона! А до того – сломанную подводную лодку. Мне некуда их ставить! Весь парк при особняке уже занят твоими железяками. Нельзя ли хоть раз подарить цветы?   
\- Это слишком банально. Но, если ты настаиваешь, то на тыкве уже есть первые соцветия… пойдем в парник, я тебе покажу.   
Скрип металлических конструкций извещал о том, что парник уже сам идет к ним, скрывая от посторонних глаз плотной полиэтиленовой пленкой.  
\- Эрик, нет…  
\- Эрик, да.  
\- Эрик, пусти!   
\- Ты еще не видел, какой я вырастил баклажан!   
Два месяца спустя плакат на пальме гласил: «Садовое товарищество «Магнето и Проф.Ч.Ф.К.». Свежие овощи и фрукты для особо одаренных».


End file.
